has no fury like a woman scorn
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: When Belle discovers that Rumple has been lying to her, stole Killian's heart, and try to put Emma in the hat. She is outrage of it, and with the help of Emma, Regina, and Snow has a plan to get revenge on that cowardly shell of a man.
1. Chapter 1

"Like I said, Captain, I have your heart and with that your future and life belongs to me." Rumple said to Killain, in his pawn shop.

"Do what you wish, but leave Emma alone." Killain said.

"I still need her to get rid of the ties to the dagger." Rumple said, as he holds out the dagger.

"You lying bastard! You still have the real one?" Killain's voice is getting to the shouting stage,

"Of coarse, I am always will be a villain. " Rumple said cackling, "You know what you must do. Go!"

"Fine." Killain said, as the bell above the door chimes, as he leaves.

Rumple is working on something else, and he doesn't realized that someone has listen to the whole conversation with Killian. Belle reaches into her shoulder bag, and holds out the dagger, and whisperers. "Dark One, I command you to come to me." When he does not, she goes out the back door with tears in her eyes. She calls Emma on her cellphone. "Emma, we need to talk."

"We are talking now, Belle." Emma said.

"What I need to say it is best to do it in person." Belle replied.

"Okay. Meet me at the police station in a couple of minutes." Emma said.

"Fine. See you then." Belle ends her phone, and runs into Killain.

"Sorry, Belle." Killain said, "I didn't see you there."

"Killian? What are you working with my husband? I thought the both of you cannot stand each other." Belle asked.

"It is nothing..." Killain began

"Please...I might be naive, but not stupid...I know that this dagger.." She pulls out the dagger from her bag, "is fake. And that Rumple has your heart, and I am guessing that he wants Emma's powers. Am I right?" Belle asked.

"Aye, How did you know?" Killain asked.

"I was just there." Belle said, as tears come down her face. "I am sorry about everything."

"It is not your fault, Belle, it is mine. I just want to make myself worthy for Emma." Killain said.

"You are worthy. I saw your heart. It is pure, without a speck of darkness in it." Belle said, as she reaches to him. Killain began to crumble, and fall down to his knees and began to cry. "I am meeting Emma in a couple of minutes to tell her what I saw. I am so angry at Rumple. He acts like he has change, but he has not. He is always will be be the villain." she said as she looks down at her simple wedding ring. "If he did change, we would have gotten married with the town watching, but we got married in the woods with just my father and Archie as witnesses." tears running down her face, "Everything will be fine. Come on."

At the police station, David and Emma are waiting for Belle to come.

"Are you sure that you want me here?" David asked.

"It was weird that Belle wanted to see me in person and tell me something..."Emma said, the door opens in walks Belle, Snow, Regina and Killain . "What is going on?"

"Rumple had lied to me, about this dagger.." Belle started, as she pulls it out. "This dagger is fake."

"No, he told you that he trusted you with it. I remember you being so happy about it." Emma said.

"Belle, can I see it?" Regina asked, she was given it. "She is telling the truth. This dagger is worthless as a piece of tin." she added, as she put it down on the table with a clatter.

"What does this has do with Emma?" Snow asked.

"Actually it kind of has to do with Killain and Emma." Belle began. "I overheard my _husband _talking to Killian about what his next assignment..."

"Whoa...Stop...Assignment? Killain?" Emma asked him.

"Well...I sorta didn't tell you the whole truth about my hand..." He began telling the whole story about being a better man for Emma, and his deal with Rumple. As he is continue to talk, Emma's eyes has gotten more and more angry and he stop and asked, "Are you okay? Are we okay?"

"You are the most stupid and bloody idiot man I have ever met. It was sweet that you want to be 'whole' for our date. But still.. You stupid..stupid man" Emma repeat slapped him on the chest. "We are okay, pirate. I am about to have a talking to the cowardly man."

"There is something else. There wasn't a spell to bind your powers, Emma. He was going to caught you in some kind of magical hat, and kill you." Belle added.

"That is it. He lost his rights to Henry! I don't trust him anymore." Emma said. "Are you going to be agreeing with me, Regina?"

"Yes. He has no right to be with Henry...What about his job?"

"What job?"

"Henry has an after-school job at the pawnshop!" Regina said.

"what is everyone doing?" Henry asked as he comes over after school on the days he is with Emma.

Regina told Henry what was said, and his face grown to be sad then angry then fury! "Grandpa shouldn't try to kill Ma . I could talk to him"

"We need to act like there is nothing wrong, and then then put him in that bloody hat" Emma said

"Do you think it is going to work, love?" Killian asked, as he puts his arms around her.

"It better be, I miss hearing your heartbeat!" Emma added as she kisses him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning.

"Belle, darling, where are you?" Rumple asked as he walks in the front door.

"I am upstairs, cleaning our bedroom." Belle answers. She close her eyes, and did a silent prayer to give her strength to talk to her husband as she hears him coming up the stairs.

"Hello, Darling." Rumple says as he leans to give her a kiss on the check.

"How was work so far?" Belle asked.

"Uneventful. How is your day going?" Rumple asked.

"Fine. You have been giving me so many nice pieces of jewelry. I was wondering if you can either make or find a special box that I want." Belle said.

"Whatever your heart desires my darling." Rumple asked. Belle smiles as she reaches into her jeans pocket and pulls out a drawing of a box.

"This is what I wanted. Is it to much?" Belle asked.

Rumple opened the paper and he caught his breath, on the paper is the exact drawing of the box that has the magical hat in it. "It is a unique design, darling. Have you thought of it all by yourself?"

"Yes. I just thought it would be perfect for me and what I want it to be for." Belle said, as she turns to finished making the bed.

"I will asked some of the dwarfs to help me make it. When do you want it?" he asked.

"Later today?" Belle answers.

"I will see what I can do." Rumple says as he turns to go back to his pawnshop. On the way he calls Killian, and with the best of his abilities, Killian told what Rumple what he wanted to hear.

At Snow and David's apartment. Killian just finished talking with Rumple, and he ends his call. He turns to Emma and her parents. "I think the crocodile believe what I said. Belle gave him the exact drawing of the wooden box and he is going to make one for her"

"Do you think Belle is going to be okay?" Emma asked.

"Belle is stronger than she looks." Killian said.

"You know I remember what Regina said about Belle's mom. She was a dabbler in the white magic." Snow said.

"A Dabbler?" Emma said. "How?"

"Some kind of white magic is past thru mothers to daughters. When Belle's mom died, she made it to Belle can have the family's magic when she is married or is turned 25 years old" Snow said.

"Do you think that Belle knows that?" Emma asked.

"Belle does have her mother's journals. " Snow said. "I remember during the lost year. Belle was reading them, and when she came across that date. She came to Regina and they talked."

"I need to call her." Emma said, as she gets her cell phone out, and calls Belle. "Hey. How did it go? Really, that good? Do you think he bought it? You are good. Was your mother into the white magic? Yeah, Mom just told me. So, I think we can either kill him or his powers, with mine, Regina's, and yours. Along with Mom and Henry as boasters. We can do this...I know you still love your husband, Belle. If someone did the same thing that he did..I would be mad too." looking at Killian, whose gazed is at the ground. "We need to find Killian's heart too. I think I know how to do it. Regina said that true loves can hear the heart of each other's hearts. Yes. It is a bit creepy. Gotta go. Bye."

She hangs up and turns to the group. "Love, Can you really hear my heart?"

"Yes. It is in the pawnshop. I need to get Henry. Operation Crocodile is on the way." Emma said, as she kisses him. "You stay here. Regina and I cast a cloaking spell over this apartment. HE cannot get to you here. Do not leave this apartment. okay? Dad, if he is going to leave, do what you need to do to keep him here." She added, and walk out the door, and David follows her.

"What do you suggest, Emma?" he asked.

"Handcuffed him to my bed!" Emma said, "He has been suggesting that he wanted to try it for ages now." she laughs as David's shock face. "Relax, Dad' She goes down the stairs and laughing is heard from the apartment.

"I don't like that sound of that laughter that my Emma has." Killian said.

"Maybe it is a good thing." Snow said.

"Maybe." Killain said as he goes to the window and watches Emma runs to the pawnshop.

At the pawnshop, Emma and Henry along with Regina are searching for the wooden box that has Killian's heart in it.

"After we find it. Do you know a protection spell?" Emma asked Regina.

"Yes. To make Killian's heart like yours?" Regina asked.

"I don't want anyone to take his heart, but me." Emma said as she is listening for it. She walks into the backroom, and suddenly a red light is pulsing. "I found it." Emma reaches for it, and cause a protection magic around the box to disappear. "Let's go..." as she reaches in and get the heart, and was about to leave.

"Wait. Mother needs to replace it." Henry said. "To keep Mr. Gold thinks that he still has the heart."

"You call him..."Emma began to finished.

"You were right Ma. He has lost his rights to me. No one has the right to destroy another to gain his happy ending. Both of you taught me that." Henry said.

"Whose heart is that?" Emma asked.

"I have no idea. It is no one from the town. I gave everyone their hearts back. It has to be someone from the forest." Regina said.

"I just hope it work." Emma said.

"Not you too." Regina said with a chuckle.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I owe your mother another quarter." Regina told her.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, Emma and Regina along with Henry comes back to the apartment. Emma is holding Killian's heart. During the hour or so, Belle came over and she had her mother's journals. Belle is pacing the floor getting madder and madder with every pass of Killain and Elsa.

"Belle, you need to calm down." Elsa said.

"I cannot believe I let him do that to me. Betrayed my trust and love to gain his happy ending." Belle puts her hands into a ball and unballed themselves with cause the light to flicker. "He makes me so angry that I can just spit fire."

"Please don't, Belle. I happen to like this apartment." Snow said, "What is the plan?" she added.

"Make sure that Emma has Killian's heart, knowing my _husband _he could have switch them, get the dagger and the box, and cast the dagger into the hat." Belle said.

"Would that kill him?" David said.

"I don't know. Maybe. I don't care anymore. Not only he lost my love but my trust." Belle said.

"Last night did he want to..you know?" Snow asked.

"Yes. I had to cast a spell to make have sex with husband without vomiting." Belle said.

The door opens and the trio comes into the apartment. Emma places the box which holds Killian's heart on the table, and she turns to him. "Can you make sure that this is your heart, babe?"

"Lets see." Killian said, as he opens the box, and gasps with emotions flood to him. "Aye, it is me heart. You found it, love."

"I cannot believe it work. I guess I was able to find it after all." Emma said.

"Is me heart safe to put back?" Killian asked, "I know that bloody Crocodile, he could have charmed it to make me turn bad or something."

"Regina and I both test it. It is pure. " Emma said.

"I do find it is amazing for a ex-pirate and villain. It is the purest heart I have seen" Regina added.

"That is what true love does to a pirate. " Henry said as a huge smile is on his face.

"Well, shall we?" Emma said, as she holds the box and walks to her bedroom.

"Wait a minute..are you sure you want to be in there with Killian alone?" David asked.

"Really? Dad, come on. I am a grown woman, hell, I even have teenage son." Emma said as she rolls her eyes.

"Emma is right, David. We need to leave her be." Snow said. "As long as she happy, we are going to be happy."

Killain and Emma walk into her bedroom, and they go to the bed. He lies down. "What next?"

"You need to take off your shirt. I need to see the wound that HE gave you by removing your heart." Emma said.

"If you want to see me naked, love, all you have do is asked." Killian said, as he smiles.

"Later, pirate." Emma said. As Killain takes off his shirt, and lies down again. Emma gasps at the wound on his chest. "You ready?" Killain nods, and before she pushes his heart back in. She kisses his chest where the heart is going to be. Emma pushes the heart back in, and Killian close his eyes as the emotions came flooding back to him. His breathing becomes very still for a minute or two.

"Killain? Killain..." Emma said as she is starting to panic. "Please wake up." She starts to shake him. "You promise me that you will always be here with me."

"Emma? Is everything okay?" Snow asked from the closed door.

"Something is wrong.." Emma began as she feels Killain's hand wrapped around her arm.

"Love, I am okay!" he said to her. "You did it."

"Do you ever do that stunt again you hear me! I love you stupid pirate." Emma started to poke him in the chest.

Killian's eyes began to glisten with tears, "What did you say?"

"I love you, Killain Jones." Emma said with a smile and cheers are heard from the living room.

"I love you Emma." Killain said, as they kiss. "So? Shall we continue or take care of that bloody crocodile problem?"

"hmm." Emma was thinking, as Killain pulls her in his arms, and they kiss. "The Crocodile Problem..we can continue as a celebration.."

"I will hold on to your promise, love." Killian said as Emma pulls out of his arms smiling.

"Let's go say 'see later crocodile.'" Emma said


End file.
